Talk:Defender of Ascalon
Legendary Defender of Ascalon title :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:32, 16 November 2006 (CST) I'm surprise to see lvl 20 in pre-ascalon with title "Legendary Defender of Ascalon". I wonder if anyone know more about this title. :Title: Legendary Defender of Ascalon :Accusation: Level 20 in pre-searing Ascalon :Picture: --Gusnana1412 19:32, 26 October 2006 (GMT +1) mailed to me and gares http://skuld.co.uk/w/uploads/5/51/Defofascalon.jpg — Skuld 17:56, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I would really want to see what the hover says. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:08, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Can anyone confirm or deny the existence of this title? I haven't seen or heard about it in any game updates or in-game. — Jyro X 03:34, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Since the June 15, 2006 update monsters don't gain XP from killing players, so the old "death level" method no longer works. AFAIK there is currently no way to climb higher than level 16 in pre-searing. -- 04:08, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Right in general, but for some class combinations, if you skip ALL quests, and do them at level 16, you can reach 17. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:22, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I successfully leveled a strider up to level 2 after about 12-13 kills yesterday (and gained 160xp for killing it, me being level 1) — Skuld 04:36, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::According to this thread on the gwonline.net forums the monsters do level up again, which makes the title possible. -- 07:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::The title already there (I didnt know when the title comes out) and also lvling from monster is not possible again (correct me if I'm wrong) but you still can lvling monster that you can charm (eq. strider). Here is the complete image from above and censor for the name: http://img195.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw005censorvp5.jpg . I also succesfull to raise strider lvl from 1 to 3 (get bored n sleepy soon xD) will try to lvl my char with charr first then find motivation to lvling from strider or other xD. --Gusnana1412 14:24, 27 October 2006 (GMT +1) :::::Uh..anyone Nottice Something missing From this picture? For one Wheres the character who took it? Yes he could be in First person...HOWEVER I realized something they changed the look of the skillbar after nightfall release and this picture has the old skillbar! I think this Proves the picture is false ~ Zero rogue x 04:10, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I just tested out the title thing by leveling up a warrior from level 1 to level 5 in Pre-Searing and I did not see the title track. The survivor title track is there but there is absolutely no Legendary Defender of Ascalon...This is probably a nice make-up imo photoshopped from Legendary Survivor, Defender of the Kuzicks/Luxons and Protector of Ascalon. ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) 15:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Protector of Ascalon?? Anyway, what makes me suspicious is the "legendary" for a (1) rank. But who knows. --Xeeron 17:30, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::My bad I just invented a title but you get the picture. I'd delete the Defender of Ascalon title but I'd rather have a confirmation from someone else also first. Proof#1~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) :::::::I don't believe this is a real title and it should be taken out unless real proof can be gotten. This seems like a very good photoshop edit to me. — Jyro X 21:19, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :My friend has a level 10 pre-searing char and the title does not show up in her hero window. --Karlos 03:43, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::After questioning a number of people in pre-searing I believe the title dosn't show up until level 10-12. I have asked three seperate level 15 characters in pre-searing and they all confirm it. I am working on reaching level 12 to get a screen shot to prove it, but this title should be placed back up on the site. --Guest 18:43, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This title is real. I have it in my title track. I am level 14/20. It reads Defender of Ascalon Title Track (no title earned). When i mouse over it says. You will earn the title Legendary Defender of Ascalon if you reach level 20 prior to the destruction of Ascalon. And I know God Anti------ and they have the title also although I was not the one to post that screen shot. :I Just made a Character in Pre-searing and began asking around if anyone has this title. I asked a lv10, Lv13, lv11, and two lv14's It seems that this title IS real! It appears when you reach lv14. ~ Zero rogue x 02:49, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::I don't believe it. We all know Anet, and their sense of humor. If something like this did exist we would of heard about it alot more recently and it would probably have some sort of joke name. Don't you think it's fishy that ever word in that is from a different title? It's also a little convenient this came was posting around the same time Nightfall was released. Twenty missions. I bet I know where the 14/20 came from on that picture Skuld put up. And why 14 anyway? Since when do titles appear mid-way through? Don't they appear... at the start and at the end? Alt F Four 06:09, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::: I completely agree with Alt F Four. I believe this is a nicely made photoshop and I had the 14/20 thing from nightfall missions in mind as well as the title name coming from other titles. In any ways, unless this God Antipowers guy shows up in a district wielding the so-called title, I will not beleive this. Also, how come the first information concerning this title was talking about level 5? I tested it and now we say 14. What's even more weird is that the we have an unsigned message saying he got the title track 14/20 made by KindlyHero which is a newly created account with contributions mostly related to this title track (see contributions '). Before that message, we have another person confirming the title but this person signed as Guest: a page from wiki talking about guest invites. When watching over the history, I realize that the person who did this modification is also a newly created account whose contributions are only about this title track ('See contributions '). Isn't it a bit weird? or is it just a mere coincidence? That same Guest person then requests the title to be put on the site again without any clear proof. So what is this? A bunch of friends who tried to do a bad trick in Wiki? Listen I don't want to sound rude or whatsoever but if a clear stable proof that this title track exists is not provided, this title won't be showed up on the title page as Wiki is made of facts not rumors or bad tricks. Until then I will try to contact that God Antipowers person for him/her to show me his/her title. Enough of these games. ::: ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv]] (Talk | ) ::::Kindly is the guy I talked to ingame — Skuld 11:14, 30 October 2006 (CST) My conversation screen-shot and edited the name of the char player, I use mspaint and no photoshop. :Conversation 1: http://img127.imageshack.us/my.php?image=proofconv1yr6.jpg :Conversation 2: http://img108.imageshack.us/my.php?image=proofconv2wf7.jpg For more concrete prooft, if there anyone here on guildwiki have good contact with NCSoft support, please ask them and put their reply here. For more info for the player name, contact me in game and state the purpose why you want to contact him/her. (Note: I'm not God Antipxxxxx friend and I didnt ask permission to put his/her char/title in here). My char on pre-searing only lvl12 and dont show any title progresion for the defender title, it is possible the title will show up only when your char reach some lvl (bigger than lvl12). Note: I think this title is not for "normal" player and lvling more than lvl 12 in pre-searing is a hard work and need a lot of patient and time. Additional note for Sylv, I dont know if you already asking permission to put player name in here. If not I do prefer you change it. --Gusnana1412 22:09, 29 October 2006 (GMT +1) :I spoke with a level 14 Monk/Warrior in Pre-Searing who confirmed that he had the title track. - Greven 15:50, 29 October 2006 (CST) :I have sent screen shots of the title track to admins. This is KindlyHero I am new and I never became a member because you guys always beat me to the new info. Well finally I have some This title is real. When it appears I'm not sure. But I do know I'm level 14 in pre searing and i have this title in my track list. Now I'm level 15 and the title still isnt earned yet but it says 15/20. Conspiracy theorizes all you want but this title is real. ::Of course it is real, there have been screenshots and confirmations by mulitple people. The fact is the title appears at level 14 while in pre. This title was probably put in as a joke by A-Net or as a gift to people who spend their lives in pre and can't get other titles. The last screen shot posted above seals the deal, people who say this is all one big hoax have probably never even bothered to look into it. This title should be posted immeditly by the numerous confirmations and screenshots that are shown. Many things on this site can be altered or changed without this much confustion, so the idea that people would go to such great lengths is silly. Ever hear of Ockom's Razor, the simpiliest explantion tends to be the best one. Well there either is a title or a big conspiracy theory involving hundreds of people trying to fool Guildwiki. Also Sylv, some people are not as good as making links, but that should not dissuade you from the truth or blind you to knowledge. I've added the title back because no one else has done it. -- (talk) 02:23, 31 October 2006 (CST) Well honestly this title seemed like a total hoax at first but then some people gave additional prooves and confirmed the existence of the title track so don't see me as the big bad blue guy. I just requested for additional confirmations because this whole thing was way too suspicious to my eyes (see my last post). We have them and the thing is closed: it appears at level 14. ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) :There have been no proofs beyond the initial two screenshots—all other screenshots are from the same place by the same character. I have no opinion on whether this should be in the article or not, but it would be misleading to say the existence of this has been proved beyond doubt. —Tanaric 13:00, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::I agree, and furthermore, I would have it off the article for now. if someone wants to proove it, make a note in this talk page, saying when we could all come and see it at a presearing id. there will be enough knows editors here to respond in time and vouch. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:08, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::The problem is that there is only one person known to have this title, and that is God Antip-----. People do not have this title becuase it takes over 2000 hours of gameplay, becuase killing Charr Bosses at high levels grants very little experince and Death Leveling is 10x slower. The best way for the editors to confirm this is to make a character in pre-searing and level up to 14. That way the evidence will be there for you to see and share among yourselves. I am working on trying to get the title (lvl 11 at the moment) and let me tell you I will probably reach level 20 by the time Guild Wars 4 comes out becuase it takes so long. :::: I didnt notice if my char lvl 12 have the title progression, here the SS fresh new also use mspaint to make it smaller (only mspaint). http://img95.imageshack.us/my.php?image=anotherprooftif8.jpg :::: I might say this will close this discussion :)--Gusnana1412 14:30, 2 November 2006 (GMT +1) My main reason for disbelief in this title is the fact that the status bar isn't like the other level-based title, Survivor. Survivor measures in XP. Not levels attained. And it is a well known fact that you do not attain the first rank of Survivor until you reach exactly level 20. So, why should the Defender of Ascalon title be any different? I just think it's really convenient that no one discovered this title until the release of Nightfall and its 20 missions... — Jyro X 12:01, 2 November 2006 (CST) This may shed some light on the issue. It's a link to a Gaile Gray chatlog. The relevant part is Gaile Gray's comments near the bottom, interspersed with the yellow Froggie text. http://img123.imageshack.us/my.php?image=untitled2mu3.gif Gwm 13:08, 2 November 2006 (CST) :While that chat log doesn't sway the evidence either way, at least in my eyes, the two screenshots of one character having the title and a different character's hero screen showing progression of the title, added with confirm reports of the title's existance proves the information should stay in the article. If some of you feel so strongly that it is a hoax, it seems to me that this is now a case of innocent until proven guilty. :And I'm surprised at the accusing of a new user. Since he went to Skuld and I with screenshots after it was first taken off the title article, most of his edits do deal with the title, but there are so many due to not using the preview button if you looked at the time periods of them, and I was the one that talked him through registering. Paranoia has been around in the past and everytime it shows up, nothing good comes from it. — Gares 14:51, 2 November 2006 (CST) Comment for this title not show up in the update or different from other title, I think one of the dev team found out that there are a few player in pre-searing that able to reach lvl 20 with restriction max mob lvl only 10 which make lvl 20 in pre-searing is an unique hardcore player. Also in the time when they notice it, title system already there, so one or more from dev team thought, why dont give a special title for lvl 20 char in pre-searing. It will give them a nice gift/reward for their hard work and time. This title is not intended for all people and I think dev team dont have plan to make this title for everyone nor "driving"(I cant find a better word, sorry >.<) everyplayer to achive it, simple as an Elite title where some small amount of people can and willingly to achive it. Some example like having luxury car on your garage like McLarenF1, where not every people could get it and only certain people know about it and know how to get it. --Gusnana1412 23:03, 2 November 2006 (GMT +1) I had problem accessing or login into guildwiki, sorry for inconvenient :( --Gusnana1412 23:22, 2 November 2006 (GMT +1) :Save for Gusnana1412, why is it that all the supportive evidence is posted by people who leave their comments unsigned? Why do people go out of their way to spread bullshit? I say guilty until proven innocent. Removed it from the article until we get soild proof from a major contributor to the Wiki. Sorry, Gusnana1412. You contradicted yourself when you claimed not to have it at level 12 and then posted a screen shot of it. At level 12. :See here: 'http://img95.imageshack.us/my.php?image=anotherprooftif8.jpg ' :And here: '...My char on pre-searing only lvl12 and dont show any title progresion for the defender title...' :My bullshit detector is beeping. Point and case. Alt F Four 21:01, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::And who exactly is a major contributor? Does a sysop have to check every fact before it goes into the wiki now? ::I strongly recommend that this is left in the article for now. If someone who is level 14 in pre-searing finds that no title track appears then they can post here and we can remove it. ::Please see GW:AGF <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:04, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::: To Alt F Four and other who feel strange about my post, I'm sorry when I post the first SS of Anti, I didnt check my title progression before posting and when I checkit I dont pay much attention. What I remmeber is I have 2 title Unlucky lvl2 and Lucky lvl1 at that time and what I'm doing at that time was excited to ask Anti how can he/she able to get the title. Yes it is my fault why dont I check my title (or prepared a complete report before I post). But if you dont belive me, please ask other people in pre-searing who already lvl 12 or above or Why dont you create temporary char in pre-searing and train it to lvl 12 and see by your self your title progression, If its to difficult for you ask your best friend who willing to create a new pre-searing char. I might made a mistake about the detail, I'm not a perfect person but this title is not a bs nor hoax. Also there are a few SS from other player in Guildwarsguru forum website, here the link: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10070635&page=2 . If one of you need company when lvling and questing in pre-searing you can pm me in game, char name: "Rei Chi" pre-searing or "Gus Nana" post-searing, I'm in guildwars ussually at night (after work) you can try to pm me > 21:00 PM (GMT +1), I play in America region. You might not want to trust me, but you should trust this title exist ;)--Gusnana1412 14:27, 3 November 2006 (GMT +1) I'm still quite skeptical about the title though those who fight for it do it quite fiercely. So let's stop this useless arguing and get to the point. Some person in this thread said he knew God Antipowers in the game. We could use your help to arrange a meeting for one minute or two simply to meet up God Antipowers and clear this whole discussion. This way, we could confirm the title's existence or not. Yes this is suspicious but let's not speculate so much. If all they want is to prove the title's existence, then all I want is to see the title in person. How about it? IGN: Alexei Dragor ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) :I agree. IGN: Jyro X — Jyro X 10:12, 3 November 2006 (CST) Proof was shown to me: http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/9305/proofofdefendersa3.jpg I will be working to see when the title first appears. — Jyro X 13:15, 4 November 2006 (CST) The title has been confirmed. Numerous individuals including me and Jyro X met up in a district with God Antipowers and we saw the title in person. Though the title in question was very suspicious at first, its existence is purely confirmed and there will be no more debates on that subject. However, information concerning the appearence of the title track itself is not yet complete. Here is a screenshot I took as a proof of its existence:http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/997/titleuy5.jpg. (Don't mind my bad spelling in the screenshot). ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) Thanks for Jyro, Sylv and others who participate for today(04/11/06) and I'm not forget, thank you for "God Antipowers" cooperation :D. Another Anti SS from me, contain about Anti armor and a bit talk about the armor. Note: SS edited with mspaint and hostit with imageshack.us, warning huge resolution (2032x2022). http://img179.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw046combinehs2.jpg --Gusnana1412 02:00, 5 November 2006 (GMT +1) I didn't know where else to ask this, but is it possible to get survivor and this title in any way. I thought about using two accounts but the ressurection at the shrine won't happen unless everyone in the party is dead. So is there another way to get to level 20 in pre without dying? I've a lvl 13 Ele (without 2nd class) in Pre-Searing with a Prophecies-only account, and she has no title. Well still about 20 charr runs from lvl 14, so either you have to get a 2nd class, finish one of those starter quests, to see the title, or its a mass-fake. --Gib Resahp :Definately not a fake unless someone has managed to hack one of the data servers. I believe that you probably have to have a secondary class for it to show up. If it doesn't show up at level 14, take a secondary and then let us know if the track shows up. — Jyro X 09:37, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::Yeah its not a fake, it shows up today. Well i was only testing the death leveling with a Strider, so i'm still level 13, but my deaths are now 443 (before 189). So maybe to see the title, you have to die well 200,250,300 ... times ??? I'll try to do some tests with a lvl 1 char. -Gib Resahp Actually attaining the title is somewhat difficult for me to believe. I did some analysis on this with a few very critical assumptions (because I didn't want to spend all day on this), but it would appear that if you assume that an enemy that your leveling up can kill a player in an average of 10 seconds the entire time you are leveling this enemy up from level 1 to level 15, the enemy starts at level 1, and the enemy is gaining experience from you as if you were a level 19 from the start of the process. Then levelling up a character from 17 to 20 in presear by boosting the enemies level by letting it kill you would take 245.86 hours. Which is not unreasonable normally, but mind you, the player must intervene to kill the enemy at least once every 17min and 40secs or the process will begin taking longer. Due to the nature of this problem, it seems that it is possible, but doubtful that anyone has done this. Looking at some estimates to more practical times that don't assume the above would push the overall process into 500 hours most likely. I will provide the matlab code on request. -YinTzuSi :You might want to ask the only person who has this title so far for some informations on how to obtain the title in the shortest amount of time possible. Apparently, he/she did it in 1 month when I talked to that person. ~ [[User:Sylv|'Sylv']] (Talk | ) 13:37, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::I have a level 12 warrior and have the title and have only done the quest from Van the Warrior for the skills and Gwen's Flute by accident and I have <100 deaths. God Antipowers got the skill through levelling charr in the Northlands afaik, but this is not possible anymore. Rhrez 07:23, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Since there is only one person who supposedly has this title, It really is questionable. I seriously doubt it took only a month, if so, there were probably multiple people using the same account. -YinTzuSi So, can creatures still level up, after this "June 15, 2006" update? Does death levelling still work? And, do pets give XP on their death? 15:52, 26 November 2006 (CST) More H screens *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10070635 *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2170144&postcount=50 *http://img95.imageshack.us/my.php?image=anotherprooftif8.jpg (gusnana again) *http://img76.imageshack.us/my.php?image=defendertitlell8.jpg *http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j212/bobert_monduvia/defender.jpg *http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n70/mcsumo/defasc.jpg — Skuld 10:47, 3 November 2006 (CST) :http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=untitled3um0.gif Even Gaile dosen't know it exists. Interesting. Alt F Four 18:46, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::As I already posted in one of the GWG forum threads: What Gaile says about it is by no means binding or compelling proof. I don't understand why people still quote her in cases like this. Very often she doesn't have the latest information from the dev team. When she talks about something she always makes sure to add phrases like "in my opinion", "as far as I know", etc. , to make clear that what she says isn't an official announcement. In some cases in the past she was plain wrong. Gaile is a community spokesperson (and she's good at that!), but not a game expert. Her job is to talk to the community, not to play the game, and it shows. In general, her knowledge of the game mechanics and content is less than that of an experienced veteran player. No offense to Gaile, she's doing a great job at PR, but don't overrate what she says about game content. -- 02:57, 6 November 2006 (CST) Guide had 2 errors ... which I removed/corrected: * There are Striders near Ashford Abbey, not Moa Birds * You can't charm Moss Spiders afaik. :You're correct about the Striders. Same bird, different name. Stupid ANet. ;) As for the Moss Spiders, nobody said you should charm them! You should death-level and then kill them! It works, and I'll put it back in -- 10:50, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Quote: "You can speed up the process by aggroing more than one foe at a time (but only one of them will level up!), by wielding a vampiric weapon (-1 health regen, they are very rare in pre-searing, but they do exist!) or by repeated life sacrifice (which means you can't go afk)or by using the warrior stance frenzy, which means you get double damage." I found another two "errors" with this sentence. ::First of all, it says you can sacrifice life with a skill (then I mean life sacrifice, not frenzy) if you are not afk when death leveling. This is correct, but the only skill I can think of for life sacrifice in pre-searing is blood renewal. And to get it if you're not primary necromancer you will have to finish some quests so you can get necromancer as secondary profession. By doing these quests you will then have to death level more at level 19. You might as well mention this in the guide? ::Second, Weapon upgrade says that purple weapon will not occur as vampiric, since the update 26th April 2006. So you might as well mention that the vampiric weapons left there are either from before that update or exploit items that might have gotten into pre-searing like the article Permanent pre-searing character says in its notes. ::(Since I'm not a registered user here I'll let you guys edit the article if you agree with me.) --193.75.38.114 22:47, 30 November 2006 (CST) Theoretical compatibility with Survivor title track # Find someone who is already a Defender of Ascalon and still in pre-searing. # Get that someone into your party to die over and over by an animal # Get that someone to map out (not required step, for additional exp and faster progress) # Kill the animal Additional advantage (aside from getting Surviver) is that the pet gets more exp from killing the higher level dude helping you out, so the pet will level up faster. Main disadvantage is you need two dedicated accounts (with one already being a presearing defender) to accomplish this. The above is just theorcrafting. Feel free to point out factors I've neglected that makes this impossible or impractical (aside from needing someone already level 20 in presear to dedicate in helping you). - 16:02, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Why must your partner be a defender? You could always get a guildy or friend to help out. -DaMan 21:01, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Hmm, I had an implicit assumption that anyone who is capable of helping would be someone interested in the defender title also (others wouldn't have sufficient level to be of help), and overall it is more effective to get one to level 20 first so the animal levels up faster. - 21:55, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::: Both people have to die for the res shrine to activate thus mixing both titles is impossible. :::: Any res skills other than the sig in Pre-searing? Or perhaps a pet of some kind? Comfort Animal & clever running might do the trick, although I'm really no expert on the subject. With the Comfort Animal and the clever running, I think it might be rather possible. I was running westward from Fort Ranik, and I went up the cliff on which Ivor Trueshot was on. Looking down, I saw that my poor stalker was surrounded by a mob of Bandits, still down on the bridge (not attacking the bandits, just standing there), and eventually died, but was in perfect range for Comfort Animal. No clue how this happened, but I'm sure I could recreate that scenario for my own attempt at Legendary. I'll try it sometime. 18:35, 28 November 2006 (CST) Going on the assumption of having a level 20 friend, and the fact that at level 16 the mobs should be no challenge, how many bosses are there for having the sig recharged? I doubt it'd be enough, though. Since apparently level 19-20 is achievable by completing all quests (could again be wrong), there is effectively a 3 level gap which there needs to be filled without any deaths. Actualy you dont need both people to die to trigger the res, you'll res if none of your allies are capable of resing you. So just make sure you dont bring any res skill.--TypoNinja 01:36, 29 November 2006 (CST) :I think that's incorrect... I've gone to open the gate for a solo-charr-hunter in pre, and then I did the "Across the Wall" quest while I was there. I died, and I didn't rez... The automatic rez with no sig only works with henchmen, I think... I've also been in PvE situations where everyone but 1 has died and that one person has no rez so he had to rezone, etc... 13:26, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Going on with that, you see here, the problem is that if you die, your human ally has no rez, he can rezone. You die, ur henchman ally has no rez, he will stand on ur corpse forever, that's why they auto rez with Henchmen. I think they will auto rez only if: #1 everyone is dead in an explorable area, #2 if the only alive people are henchmen without a resurrect. 22:46, 8 December 2006 (CST) It is impossible to get this title and survivor. With the only rez being sig and not rezing at a shrine unless both people are dead it is not possible. The only way, I mean the only way is to somehow get your pet trapped with one creature that can level a